Naruhina: Love Rain
by Da Jinx
Summary: Please if anything goes wrong please make a review.! Thanks.


Love Rain

"Hinata, again. Why can't you get this technique right? You have been training all of your summer for this technique. Fine now it is time, please go." said her father.

"Oh no I have been kicked out of my training again. Am I too poor to be for this technique? Really? Hmm, I must train more I have to catch up to Naruto. I don't know what to do, what if he doesn't accepted me like the others. No forget about that I must go to my place and train."

It had been midnight since Hinata focused on her training. Sound of the frog and cricket was crying out loud. The leaf was rushing on each other by the wind; the moonlight was shining over the water stream. Everything was quiet and smooth. Hinata really focused on her training nothing could ever stop her. She was very exhausted from all of that but she could not stop for a break. Her sweats were running down from her forehead to the ground, no matter what she cannot rest until she's got the technique right. But not until a sound came, Hinata looked, if something was going on. She saw an intruder, a black and masked filled with curiosity in finding secrets in Konoha. POOF! She finally landed her on him and sat her legs over him.

"I got you, you sticky intruder. What are you doing in the middle of the night in Konoha village? Huh? Answer me? If not I will break you bones and crush them in phase."

"Hinata, excuse me?"

"Whoa, how do you know my name?"

The intruder pulled off his masks and showed a weird looks on his face. They both stared at each other quietly under the moonlight. Quickly, she climbed as fast as she can to get off from him.

"Uh hahahahah (laughing…) sorry Naruto, I thought you were the intruder."

"What! Hinata how could an intruder be as handsome as I am? And yet, you should thank me of being kind enough to watch you trained."

"So Naruto, you have been watching me!?"

"Yep." He turned his head away with his hands on his head.

Hinata, _(Oh my, he just said he was watching me! For real! I have always dreamt about this but I could not believe that it would miraculously happen.)_

After a long dreaming of Naruto she finally realized that he was with her all along but…... Naruto suddenly disappear! What? Where can he go? This is not good. Where is he?

"NARUTO NARUTO! Naruto where are you? Naruto"

Hinata ran to find him in the forest, down the forest's tracks, and everywhere but he's nowhere to be seen. She had been worried until she lost track of time and it getting darker and darker. The clouds started to form into group of black sheep. The sky was dark and lightning started to appear. The thunders were rumbling and the wind blew harder making Hinata's hairs blown like the wave in the oceans and the raindrops started falling. She was so frightened and paralyzed with fears.

"What is he doing? Where could he be? It is no time to play or surprising with this kind of things? Or can he be eaten? No, Naruto is very strong how could he be eaten by the fragile animals? No no no no, this is not good. I have to find him but the sky is dark and it is raining hard. What should I do? Oh, what if he's fallen off from the mountain and the rain is hard so the rock might be slippery. I have to go up the mountains to find him."

Hinata climbed up the mountain to find him without any hesitates. She quickly looked everywhere with her byakugan, but she could not find him because of the rain is too hard.

"Oh my, the rain is raining harder and harder, what should I do? I can't still find Naruto. And I am tired I couldn't… Na... ru….t."

She fall on the ground as hard as the ground was ever gonna shake. There is no one to be seen around her not even one. Hinata is lying there helplessly on the ground. But…"

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Nar…u...to? What happed? Why are we inside this cave?"

Naruto was about to explained but Hinata's tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I can't not find you instead I cause troubles for you even more I am so sorry Naruto, I am nothing but troublemaker."

"Hinata"

"Yes"

She looked at him with fully eyes opened.

"Thank you."

He responded back with a big smile on his face and full of joys.

"But why?"

"Hinata, thank you for letting me saved you. Even though you barely gave up on finding me and don't you know that I have been watching and waiting for you this long. Hinata, I have watched you in your training I understand that you give your best shot in it. I know your powers are immeasurable but I just want to prove it to you, that's why I left you alone and make you find me. And you tried to find me with all of your might until you fainted and you…..…."

Before he could finish his talking Hinata rushed over and hugged him with her arms. Naruto's eyes were fully wide opened, he felt Hinata's cheek was over his chest and they were very soft. Hinata hugged Naruto for a while but Naruto kept staring at Hinata with amazement. Then Hinata made a lead,

"Naruto, what was the last thing you were about to say?"

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes."

She nodded with a warm smile on her face beside Naruto chest.

Naruto replied,

"You looked beautiful when you fainted."

"Really, you are kidding!"

"No, I'm not. Your cheeks looked so red and your eyes are finally close. Like an angel is sleeping peacefully over the clouds."

"I am right now. With you are my clouds and…"

"And you are my only angel."Naruto ended and hugged her tight with his both arms. Even though they both are soaked with water still they can find a place to keep each other warm, inside their hearts, under the rains and thunders.


End file.
